Batman (Dawn of Injustice)
|} Batman is a playable character in DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice. He is a gadget user and is voiced by Kevin Conroy. His alternate costumes are voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Lex Lang, and Will Friedle. Batman was one of the first eight characters to be announced. Role in the Story Gameplay Move List Character Trait Batman throws a smoke pellet to the ground, temporarily blinding the opponent, allowing him to perform a quick parry against them. Super Move Batman throws a batarang at the opponent which attracts a swarm of bats to attack them. Meanwhile, Batman is pressing buttons on his gauntlet that make his glove light up with electricity. He runs at them as the bats fly away and punches them, sending them flying. He then shoots a grapple into their chest, yanking them across the arena, where they are hit by the Batmobile. Batman then jumps over the Batmobile, prepared to continue fighting. Intro/Outro *Intro: A smoke pellet is dropped onto the ground and from within the smoke a silhouette of Batman is seen. He then emerges, ready for the battle. *Outro: Batman hand-cuffs his opponent and says "Don't get too comfortable." He then throws a smoke pellet to the ground and disappears, leaving his opponent hand cuffed on the ground. Character Ending Batman had defeated Darkseid, as well as toppled Superman's Regime. He couldn't have been more famous with the people of Earth. Having been revealed as Bruce Wayne, he helped the world rebuild what they had lost, only increasing his popularity. It wasn't long until the people wanted Bruce Wayne to run for President. Not wanting to have that much power, Wayne settled for being the Director of A.R.G.U.S. Constructing a new board of directors, consisting of Amanda Waller, John Stewart, Jason Bard, Lex Luthor, and Queen Mera, the world was under protection that could not be challenged. Alternate Costumes *Insurgency *New 52 *Batman Beyond *Zurr-En-Arrh *Vampire *Batman One Million *Crime Syndicate (DLC) *Earth 2 (DLC) *Flashpoint (DLC) *Red Son (DLC) *Dark Knight Trilogy (DLC) *Classic (DLC) Trivia *Kevin Conroy has previously voiced Batman in Batman: the Animated Series, the New Batman Adventures, Superman: the Animated Series, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Batman Beyond, Static Shock, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub-Zero, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Batman: Gotham Knight, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: the Flashpoint Paradox, Batman: Assault on Arkham, Batman: Vengeance, Batman: Arkham Asylum, DC Universe Online, Batman: Arkham City, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Infinite Crisis, and Batman: Arkham Knight. *Fred Tatasciore has never previously portrayed the Thomas Wayne version of Batman before. He voices the "Earth 2" and "Flashpoint" DLC costumes. *Lex Lang has never previously portrayed Owlman before. *Will Friedle has previously portrayed Terry McGinnis in Batman Beyond, Static Shock, Justice League Unlimited, The Zeta Project, and Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. *When the "Intro/Outro Swap" feature is active, Batman swaps with Shazam. Bruce Wayne appears in Billy Batson's place, wearing a full black suit and a red tie. Category:Characters Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Category:DC Superheroes: Dawn of Injustice Playable Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Voiced by Kevin Conroy Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Insurgency Category:Characters Voiced by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters Voiced by Lex Lang Category:Characters Voiced by Will Friedle